


Codebreakers

by Kanin0



Category: MLAndersen0, Tribe Twelve
Genre: AUs, Codebreaker AU, Hackers, M/M, Multi, Redemption, Shaun Redemption, This is by far the most thought out thing ive written before, Weird Pairing, so give it a chance please!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanin0/pseuds/Kanin0
Summary: Noah is stuck. Something, somewhere, he is sure, has answers. In fact, it must be right in front of him, but he cannot see it. He wants desperately for help, and for someone to care for. But at this point, he just did what he was told.Until he gets sucked into an entire war between his greatest enemies, and his... Well, other enemies. Luckily, he finds someone who can help him, as long as he helps back. And what do you know? They both find answers. But there are always consequences.





	

_We cannot comprehend it now, but something is happening around us. You cannot see it, but just behind a thin veil of secrecy, there is a war. A long going war, between a regime, and a small resistance._

_This regime is feared by many. Demons, Proxies, and anything in-between, are scared of the regime. You may be wondering from these words, what is this 'Regime?'_

_It started small at first. A faceless demon, roaming in a sea of other demons. This demon, known as The Tall Man, was nothing more than another entity._

_But then it found power._

_No one knows exactly how it happened. Some say it got help, some say it was in its blood the whole time. But it doesn't matter anyways. The case in point: A demon found a way to become a God._

_Most believe that there is no way to defeat it now, because over time, it has taken control of others, and made them into minions, called 'Proxies."_

_But with every regime comes a resistance. Rouge Proxies, Demons, and half-humans have found ways to gain their own power, and now fight in an enormous struggle against the regime, known as The Collective, in what seems to be a never ending battle._

_But alas, they were wrong. Sometimes the ones that seem the weakest are the strongest on the other side._

_-ir_

* * *

 

The warm, humid air of Cape Coral, Florida blew gently across the suburbs, like a long sigh of relief. The sun was finally rising above the horizon, and the waves started crashing, giving off a salty aroma. The palm trees swayed in the early morning light, and the locals were beginning to wake up to start their new day, like a ghost town slowly coming awake with kindred spirits.

Most people have a goal today, along the lines of 'go to work' or 'check on the kids', but for one lonely man, named Noah Maxwell, his only goal was to stay alive.

Yes, Noahs life is not like the rest. But if you are here, you already know this, do you not?

His life is filled with unfortunate mishaps at every turn, as i'm sure you know, but on this one, very important day, it is a little different. 

 

 

Noah slowly woke from his slumber, his tired eyes adjusting to the light shining through his window. He stretched his cramped, sore limbs and practically rolled out of the linen sheets and off his bed. He walked down the marble steps of his two-story house to reach the kitchen.

He looked through his fridge and took out nothing more than a glass of water. He did not eat at all until dinner time. 

Sitting on his worn out, green, and pleather couch, he sipped at the water timidly. Sighing with fatigue, he let his shoulder blades slump, as he relaxed into the couch.

...Only to hear a loud booming noise come from outside.

Noahs head snapped up towards the source of the noise, and hesitantly shuffled his feet towards the window. He peeked his brown eyes through the window, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear, and his eyes widened.

A small trail of smoke was off in the distance, and he didn't know what it was. When he looked closer, it actually looked like it hit where the boardwalk was located. He sighed, turning back around with a small spin, and putting on his shoes.

It's human nature. He had to go see what it was.

 

He slipped out the door and locked it behind him, before getting in his car and beginning his drive towards the boardwalk. He watched the road ahead of him carefully as he drove, wondering if another loud booming noise would hit again.

After about 8 minutes of driving, he made it to the boardwalk. Parking his car and locking it with a few clicks, he looked back at the boardwalk.

The Boardwalk. His least favorite place on earth. He was going in.

 

Noah walked timidly through the boardwalk, smelling smoke ever so slightly. He wondered if the Collective were the ones who did this, as a trap. But there was no going back now. 

He slowly came into the clearing where the observation tower was, and, with a sickening feeling of realization, he saw a bloody body laying on the picnic table. He almost screamed in horror.

The blood was all over the bodies face, and it even dripped off the picnic table. Noah wanted to gag.

He looked over to the left a bit, and saw that the smoke was coming from a small bonfire someone had made. But.. That didn't explain the loud noise.

He went over to the body quickly to inspect it. It was a man, with a scruffy ponytail and a 5 o'clock shadow. His eyes were closed, but, Noah realized, he was breathing. He let out a shaky sigh of relief. 

But when he thought about it more, he shook with fear. Who was this man, and did he have something to do with the Collective?

... Should he find out?


End file.
